


Breaking through

by Audsome6082



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Other, Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audsome6082/pseuds/Audsome6082
Summary: Shakera has been through hell and back, every changed for her after family has died. She had been expiremented on and tortured for almost 5 years. She was something special, hydra said, she will replace the old with the new, they would say. Until Spider-Man shows up and saves her. How will she deal with these new found powers?Sorry not good at summerys, first story, tell me what u think please





	1. Chapter 1

> _Chapter 1_

_I wished they would just kill me, just wished for dear life that they would kill me. But they couldn’t, they needed me, I knew that._

_For years I has been trapped behind wall, sleeping, training, suffering, repeat. I’ve had the same sequence for almost 5 years. Never changed, not once._

_Each day I would get up, get dressed, be pulled out of my room and into the gym to train. They would sometimes train me for only 1 hour, then other times until I would collapsed from exautuon. I would then be dragged away and into the ‘Lab’ for testing._

_They would take me in there, tie me to a chair or a table considering what they were planning on doing, then stick tubes into my body, cut myself open like I was some type of lab rat. They would inject me with some stuff that burned, oh it would burn like hell. And other times they would inject me with stuff that made meself freeze, almost literally._

_They sometimes would make me use my  powers, just to see what they were. But the problem was, the powers were almost entirely  caused by distress. So, they would put me in hallucinations where I would see my father, mother, sister, and brother die for me. Where I would see my foster parent dead in the middle of the street because of me. Then the powers would reveal themselves._

_Sometimes I_ _could see what was happening and sometimes I couldn’t, sometimes my body would become as hard as a rock, and other times the walls would collapse. I don’t know what the extent of my powers are but all I knows is that they are extremely deadly._

_If only if they would kill me, for god sakes just kill me already!_

_______________________________________

 

_I was strapped up to the table as usual when it happened. Tubes sticking out of my body and my insides as clear as day._

_The lights started flashing at first, sounds of men outside yelling, screaming. Guns were being fired, and I could see blood seeping through the crack at the bottom of the door. All these people were lucky. They deserved much worse then just being killed by a stupid gun._

_Then I heard them. I fucking heard them. They came for me. They fucking came! I could hear Starks voice outside the door, asking for help. I could hear Captain America’s shield hitting the door. Then it happened. The door burst opened._

_They took down the scientist first. Every last one of those ass holes. Then, they saw me._

_My body was covered in dry and moist blood, I was also littered with scars from where they previously cut into me. My skin was a white as rice, my eyes had the biggest bags under them from being sleep deprived, and my hair was chopped uneven from the samlpes they took. Overall, I looked like I was dead._

_“Holy shit dude,” Tony said. His suit showed so brightly in the small, dim lighted room.”You think she’s alive?” Ask Cap. His eyes were as blue as the sky, and his blonde hair looked just as amazing.” Only one way to find out, Friday, scan for vitals”. “ Vitals Normal, but she seems to have several irregularitys.” Friday said back. I’m guessing Friday is Tony’s new personal assist but I couldn’t fully tell.       “ So they’ve been expirementing on her.” Cap said. “Seems so, but let’s get her out of here”. Tony said, concern was being deeply threaded into his voice._

_They then took off the cuffs and carried me out, But that’s when I screamed, I screamed so load I’m sure North Korea could have heard me.” Shit, dude she’s awake.” Tony said.        “ Maybe, but we need to get her out of here, let’s go”._

_They then carried out of the hallways and out the front door. It was my first time seeing daylight in 5 years. It was beautiful. My vision was blurry and I could tell I was about to pass out, but I made sure I stayed awake, I couldn’t miss this._

_They seemed to have called out to someone else, but I couldn’t tell who. We then got onto a jet and they sent me down. I could see the faces of all the other avengers staring down at me, wide eyes, faces filled with sympathy. I started to make noises from the pain. God it hurt so much, so so so much. It felt like my inside were being clawed out. So, I finally excepted the pain for. Little and let the darkness take me away._

_______________________________________

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi how is it so far, I hope at least one person has read this so far, here’s a little about the author thing, I’m 13 years old, I love peter Parker/ TOM HOLLAND, and I’m as lazy as a sloth so hope to get a lot done byeeeee

I woke up in a bed. A nice, soft, comfy bed. It felt alien to me and felt strange but so good. I could see that the room I was in had a window view of New York skyline, the city look so peaceful from up here. There was then a closet, and couch all around the room. The walls were painted cyan blue and the cabinets were dark brown. I knew I need to get up but the bed felt so nice, but I needed to get up. So, I was beginning to sit up but I was then stopped by a weird small cuff that was around my wrist. I then easily pulled them off and walked out of the room. I then noticed that I was were a clearly oversized shirt that said,’ I survived my trip to NYC’ and a taxi car right under it. I was then wearing some hello kitty pajama pants too. It looked weird but was quite comfy. It hurt so much to walk, so so much, But I’ve been taught to deal with pain like this before and so I kept walking. 

When I walked out of the room I noticed a large kitchen with a refrigerator big enough to feed a god. I then came across a living room with two huge sofas and 4 grey chairs right by it, and hung up in the wall was a giant TV. I then came by a hallway and had started to walk back to the room when I heard voices from down the hallways, so, I walked towards them.

I then found which door the voices were coming from, a small light brown door at the end of the hallway. I then opened the door slightly and saw what was happening. The avengers and some small kid were gathered around a table, having a discussion about me. It seemed like chaos in there until the only person in room who was standing up through his hands on the table and shut everybody else up. He had a long leather jacket on and an eye patch over one of his eyes. His name is Nick Fury, I knew this because of the Hydra deprefings I had had.

“I know all of you saw what this girl has gone though, what has happened. But the fact of the matter is we still do not know who this girl is. We know that she around her late teens and has been genetically altered. Now, she is going to stay here at the towers until further notice is that clear.” Director Fury stated.” Yes sir”. They all said at once. They sounded like little kids who had just gotten in trouble and were getting a talk to.

” Now, since you guys have finally shut up, we...” He the stopped mid sentence and just stared, wide eye in my direction. Everyone then soon followed. I then walked in and stood at the head of the table and said,” You know, my parents always told me it not polite to stare.” They still kept starring.

I started to look at each one of them, giving each of them a death stare until I landed on the young, brown haired, big brown eye kid in the corner. He seemed to be no older than me, and a bit overwhelmed by all of this. I understand, must be difficult.

There surpise seemed to wear off as Fury started to ask me questions,” how the hell are you up, didn’t we put cuffs on you”, he said, as he started to look at the other avengers acting as if they were going to be in big trouble soon. “ I got out, you really think those preices of crap you call cuffs could hold me down, then you guys got a lot to learn.” I said, trying my best not to laugh at the expressions they all gave me.

” Well, since you are awake and seem to be fine shape, we might as well start the questioning” Fury said, he seemed extreamly calm for what was happening. “ Ok, I’m good with that”, I said. I was walking out when I started to say,” Goodbye boys, and girls. Hope you won’t miss me too much.” I then gave them a pouty face and walked out and followed fury.

_____________________________________

 

” So, let’s started off easy,” Fury said, “ what’s your name”. I was looking him straight in the eyes, no emotion showing what so ever. My short hair was down and was swaying against my shoulders. “ Why do you need to know”, I said, I tried to act smug but I could tell he’s done this before, he showed no emotion either.” Because we want to help you, learn who you are and what you can do and soon, help you deal with it.” He said, he sounded like he really wanted to help. This surprised me.

” Well that’s a damn good reason and since you asked politely, the names Louis, Shakera Louis. But you can just call me Kera” I tried to stick out my hand but ended up pulling apart the cuffs on my wrist. He looked at me with surprised and I quickly pulled my hands down and under the table. “ Can you tell me anything about your past, anything at all.” He asked, he seemed deeply concerned, something I wasn’t used too.

” Well, it’s a long story”, I said, while weaving my hand trough my hair. “ I have time”.He said. “Ok, since you insist and considering that you guys are the good guys, I’ll spill. My mother, father, brother, and sister were all killed when I was 6 by Hydra, I then ran away and got caught by CPS and was put in an orphanage that taught little kids how to be deadly assassins. Sort of like what Natasha went through,” I then waved at the mirror on the wall,” I was then taken out of there after 4 years of being in that hell hole, and was taken to a new and loving foster home with two lovely human being there to take care of me. I spent a year with them and then Hydra found me a killed them both infront of me. They then took me away and expiremented on me for 5 years and now I’m here,” I said all this straight to the point, no emotions, no feelings, no nothing, but Fury then lost his cool.

His facial expression went from serious, to cool for school type of guy to just sympathy. Only sympathy and shock. 

He then just sat up and walked out of the room. Nothing said, nothing done he just left. And I then spent the next night sleeping in the grey, dark, sad room with nothing more than two chairs and a desk in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter’s POV

“Hey guys, we found someone. Get medical on standby and we’ll be at the jet in 2”’ Cap said, worry running deep in his voice. They had told me to stay in the jet while they went in, and only come in if I had to. 

Everyone started get to the jet after that. First Blackwidow, then Hawkguy, Bucky, and then came Captain America and Tony. They were rushing over the the jet, there was blood splattered across their clothes. 

After they stepped in I nearly vomited at the sight of her. She looked awful, truly just awful.

She looked to be my age, wearing a bra and some work out shorts, both as red as wine. There were huge circles cut into her from where the tubes would stick out her body. She had a cut in the middle of her stomach flapping around, showing her insides every time she would get jostled. She had scars littered across her white body, as her bones could were distinct across her skin. Her hair was unevenly cut short and her eyes were bloodshot, bags hanging underneath. She looked dead.

As she was brought onboard, I just stared. Did nothing more nothing less. The engines stared and the jet started to move. Hawkguy then brought out a gurney and Captain set her on top of it. They then rushed her over to the med bay to be examined by Bruce and his helpers.

“Hey, you all right Pete”, Natasha asked. She was always so nice, so protective. I wanted to say something, ask about the girl, but nothing came out. So I just walked over to a seat and sat down for the rest of ride.

_____________________________________________

 

After about a hour, Cap called everyone for a meeting. He never said what it was about, but everyone already knew.

We then all walked over to the end of the jet, in complete and under silence. 

“I know that what we saw was, hard, but if anyone has any question, I just want to say, ask now.” Tony said. His eyes looked bloodshot and his hair was not in the usual perfect style it usually always is in.

“How old is she”, Clint then asked. He never even trued to look up to ask, just kept staring at the floor.

“We don’t know yet, Friday’s said that she seems to be around 15”. Tony said, he seemed to be trying to keep his cool but was clearly failing. There mouths hung open and there eyes got huge. “ Fifteen! Fifteen! How the hell does a fifteen year old child get captured and expiremented! How!” Clint yelled, finally looking up from the ground and moving frantically around the room.

Everyone the started to murmur, voices being whipped around one by one. “ What’s her name”, I then asked, all eyes then looking straight at me. It seems no one expected me to talk. “ If someone get tortured and expirmented on and then later died from it, then they deserve to have at least someone know who they are,” I said, everyone then turned there attention to Tony, now wonder what the answer would be.

“We were able to get records from hydra about her, but the only name they had for her was “Ghost”. Right was he finished the sentence, Bucky then sprung to his feet. “ We have to get her out of here, now, Bucky then said. He seemed scared, and he’s almost never scared of anything. 

“Bucky, what’s wrong. I’ve never seen you so scared before. And we can’t just kick her out, she needs us.” Steve said, inclining his way over to Bucky. “ We have to get her out of here, she is too dangerous.” Bucky then said. He seemed extremely frightened now. “ We need to know more than that Bucky” Tony said, his face now filled with curiosity. 

“I’ve been having dreams recently, where I would be the Winter soilder again, but this time I would be with this girl. That girl. I remember them telling me about her. Killed around 57 people, extreamly dangerous and to be handled with precautions, in there words.” He started to studded.” When she was four the sent me on a mission to get her, I killed her parent, brother and sister trying to get her, but she got away. I had killed 3 of her foster parents at age 9 to get her, and finally did. In those years inbeteeen, we learned that she had been taken to a school where she learned to become a assasin. She then had escaped the school only to be the best trained assasin in the world at age 9. After Hydra got her they experimented on her day and night, trying to give her any sort of powers they could think of. They succeeded. But then she tried to escape using her newfound powers. She wasn’t able to but was able to delete any files about how she got her powers. Since they weren’t able to give any other soilders the powers, they trained her harder and more often than ever. They gave her the code name Ghost and turned her into another winter soldier.” He said, finally being finished with the story.

Everyone then stopped. I didn’t even realized that I had stopped breathing. The room was still for minutes. Everyone just trying to take in what they just heard.

“Damn” was the only word heard from the group for the next few hours.


End file.
